Angels Undercover
by Tovah98
Summary: ROTS AU, Senator Amidala has been recruited to help the Jedi present a political treaty with the Separatists. But when Order 66 is issued, Padme, Anakin, ObiWan, and friends find themselves stranded, stripped of their former lives and on the run.
1. Chapter 1

ANGELS UNDERCOVER

* * *

**Author's note**- Hello everybody! This is my first Star Wars fanfic, so criticism is welcome. (Just try and be nice about it. No need to get nasty!) This is also an AU story, so some characters, like Siri Tachi, are still alive during ROTS time.

**Another thing**: Order 66 is going to be issued only about a year and a half after Geonosis. Makes no sense, I know, but this is an AU! Padme also gets pregnant much, much earlier

Please, any ideas to make the story better will be accepted with open arms! Special thanks to my best friend, (you know who you are!), who encouraged me to get this show on the road.

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to George.

**Summary**: ROTS AU, Non-Slash. NOT OBIDALA - Senator Amidala has been recruited to help the Jedi present a political treaty with the Separatists. But when Order 66 is issued, Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and friends find themselves stranded, stripped of their former lives and on the run from the new Empire…the fading future of the Jedi Order resting in their hands.

**Pairings**: Anakin / Padme and _possibly_ Obi/Siri in later chaps. It's your call.

(And please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! Free weasel cookies to all those that do! Yay!)

* * *

The scorching summer morning sun shone a blinding light over the metropolis of Coruscant. Traffic streamed progressively like swarms of lethargic insects, weaving in and out among the immense skyscrapers. Everyone seemed to move leisurely about his or her daily tasks - too dazed by the heat to live up to the city's reputation for furious pace.

Padme Amadala's long, claret skirts swept across the hot, grease-stained surface of the Jedi Temple's landing platform. Medical transports were being unloaded of the wounded, fighters were taking off and landing, and unexploited spacecraft were gradually being moved into the hanger bay. Padme's handmaidens filed behind her, walking in brisk unison with their mistress, identical midnight blue servant's dresses and cowls swaying faintly in the small breeze that briefly graced the raised area.

Padme glanced around in a sort of dignified apprehension, eyeing the dozens of Jedi that were either preparing to take off or biding each other farewell. There had to be _someone_ she knew…

"Excuse me, Milady-"

Padme yelped in surprise as someone touched her shoulder lightly from behind.

"I'm so sorry, Senator Amidala. Did I scare you?"

Padme whirled around to lock eyes with a handsome, middle-aged looking man with short, light auburn hair. He was somewhat square-jawed and had a short ginger beard, and had intelligent, sparkling cerulean blue eyes. His chin, forehead, and cheekbones bore splotches of lavender bruising, as well as various scrapes, as if he had been struck repeatedly. Pushing away her momentary disconcertion at the sight, her brain registered who it was.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Out of all people to meet when she was in predicament like this. Go figure.

Of course, Padme had known Obi Wan since he had come with his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, on a rescue mission concerning her when she was a young fourteen-year-old queen on her home world, Naboo. He was probably the most modest, charming, and compassionate man you would ever meet, and the two had grown to be good friends since then, but ever since she and his twenty- year-old apprentice, Anakin, had secretly gotten married, friendships had been increasingly hard to maintain.

She self-consciously placed a hand over her abdomen as she felt the child within her womb kick under her concealing dress.

What if he out found she and Anakin had done the unforgivable?

She was living in deception. Both of them were. Betraying their careers and friends in the name of forbidden love.

And neither of these deserved the betrayal.

Padme tore herself away from her thoughts and smiled weakly at the veteran Jedi, hoping to keep his attention away

from her slightly bulging waist.

" Oh no, I'm alright, thank you. …um… Master Kenobi", she forced herself to say awkwardly, involuntarily stepping back a bit.

The Jedi bowed his greeting and smiled courteously at her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Milady. How are you?" he asked pleasantly, light Coruscanti accent lacing his words.

"Wonderful. And you?" Padme replied, finally regaining her composure.

"Fairly well," he said, rubbing a particularly nasty contusion on his cheek nonchalantly. Padme glanced curiously at it.

" Ouch, Obi-Wan…. what happened?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your cheek. Your _face_." she elaborated, pointing.

To her vague surprise, he looked suddenly very ill, and his eyes glazed strangely.

"Oh, nothing too terrible." he whispered. "Just a small… accident of sorts."

Padme raised an eyebrow, concerned, but unwilling to pursue the matter, gauging from his reaction that he really didn't want to talk about it. She smiled in a feeble attempt to cheer him up. "Anakin didn't have anything to do with it, did he?

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly, ostensibly pushing away his brooding thoughts with practiced ease. "No, not this particular time. I assure you, if he did I probably wouldn't be standing here. He has become exceedingly powerful." he said with a note of pride in his voice.

Padme nodded. "Speaking of Anakin, how is he?" she asked, trying to sound blasé.

Without warning, his eyes flicked downward over her swelling belly, and Padme froze, hoping desperately that he saw nothing.

_Padme, you idiot! _She thought furiously to herself

"He's fine-" Obi-Wan began to say.

"Oh, good." Padme said hurriedly, cutting him off and not so tactfully turning her back to him in a panic. To make up for her unexplained action, she pretended to silently give an order to one of the girls.

Not catching on, Elle, the selected maid, blinked questioningly at her.

" Erm…any particular reason you have come to the Temple that I could assist you with?" Obi-Wan asked with a marked note of caution.

Relieved that the Jedi had given her an excuse to break the awkward moment, Padme nodded, and then gestured again to another one of her maids. The pretty young woman handed her a thin holopad and then returned to her respective place in line. Padme handed it to Obi-Wan with a faint blush of embarrassment.

He studied the monitor for a moment and then looked up, his expression genuinely surprised. "This is a Council summons!"

Padme nodded again. "It said for me to come here as soon as possible." She shrugged. " I don't really know what it's about actually…"

Obi-Wan looked down at the screen again and then back at her in a calculating sort of way, and Padme could have sworn his azure eyes brushed over her mid-section again discreetly.

Padme could feel a cold sweat begin to prickle along the back of her neck. She had been so stupid …what was he going to do now?

To her utter disbelief, as if nothing had happened (and perhaps nothing had), he flashed her a convincingly cheerful grin and carefully handed the small piece of machinery back to the handmaiden. "Well, lets go to the Council chambers and see what they have to say about it. I have a briefing over there anyway."

Feeling rather shaken with the sense of impending doom, Padme gathered up her heavy senatorial gown and gave her handmaidens a distracted shooing brandish. The girls turned and ambled back over to her waiting ship.

Padme followed Obi-Wan across the busy platform and to the broad doors that led into the temple. She dimly noted that he was doing his best to hide a prominent limp.

"I wonder what they summoned you for?" Obi -Wan said conversationally, holding open one of the doors for her. A blast of cool air rushed out from inside.

Padme shrugged, thankfully stepping into the comfortable temperature of the building.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." he continued good-naturedly when she didn't answer, leading her down a spectacularly extensive staircase and into a spacious antechamber. Padme nodded numbly.

"I think maybe-" Obi-Wan was cut off as something diminutive and robed barreled around the bend of the wall and slammed very forcefully into his leg.

"OOF!"

" SORRY, MASTER!" wailed a tiny boy of perhaps six or seven.

Recovering from the blow in nearly an instant, Obi-Wan straightened and pulled the child to his feet by the hood of his robe.

"Jasson! Please watch where you're going!" he scolded.

The boy bowed his head and put his hands behind his back, as was appropriate for young Jedi children when they had done wrongly.

"Forgive me, Master Kenobi. It won't happen again."

Obi-Wan sighed; one hand rubbing his now undoubtedly bruised thigh and the other patting Jasson's russet-haired head. "Forgiven." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Just out of curiosity, where were you going that demanded running like some sort of crazed beast?"

Jasson blushed. "Master Nu's class."

Obi-Wan grimaced good-humoredly. "I think I would run too. She's not pleasant when you arrive late is she?"

The boy shook his head.

"Alright, run along, Padawan. Don't forget your bag." Obi-Wan said, picking up the satchel of textbooks that had fallen from Jasson's shoulder during the collision.

"Thank-you, Master Obi-Wan."

The boy gave a deep bow to both Padme and Obi-Wan and then darted back down the hall.

Obi-Wan turned to Padme." I'm terribly sorry about that."

Padme laughed. "No problem. He was so adorable!"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. And very bright. He'll make me proud.," he said as they continued down the hall.

"How many children are there here?" Padme asked eagerly.

"Around five to six hundred, at least."

"Really? I've never seen any of them. Besides the boy just now, of course."

"Well, most are in class during the day-"

"Hey, Master!"

Both Obi-Wan and Padme turned in unison.

"Master! Senator!" Anakin shouted again, skidding loudly to a halt behind them.

"Good morning, Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted readily. "Are you well?"

Anakin nodded, eyes on Padme. "How do you do, Milady?"

Padme smiled stiffly. "Very good, Master Skywalker."

They then snapped to Obi-Wan. "Of course I am well, Master, but you are not, _so what are you doing out of bed_?" he hissed angrily. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Kenobi smiled thinly, that glazed look Padme recognized from earlier bleeding into his visage. "I have received a summons from the Council, Padawan. Surely I cannot refuse?"

A flash of irritation erupted in Anakin's own gaze, and he crossed his arms. "I will have to speak with them then. If they are pompous enough to call a man from his sickbed, especially after what they did to you…"

"Anakin, what happened was not their fault-"

"Bullshit it wasn't! They _left_ you Master!"

Obi-Wan met his eyes tiredly. "Didn't you as well? They had no way of knowing I was alive, or so I'm told."

Anakin passed a hand over his eyes. "I still don't agree."

"I'll be fine, Anakin."

Anakin lifted his gaze. "That's what you said last time."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_The night was a warm one._

_The city's illuminations cast a rich, liquid citron over the angles of the soaring buildings, and the air was thick with the odors of exhaust and pungent quinoline, mingling with the delicate scents of the eminent morning's drosera. Slate gray smog settled thinly over the tops of the skyscrapers, screening the pale frosty sheen of the stars in their ethereal sheet of sable._

_Two silhouettes sank back into the obsidian shadows of an overhanging balcony, silently watching the full lurid moon make its crest above them._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" commented a deep, accented male voice dreamily._

"_Yes." answered a light female one softly._

_There was a long, thoughtful silence, and a small humid breeze whistled through the blackness. The young man sighed in content, running a calloused hand through his short auburn licks of hair as the tepid city air swirled around him. His female friend's cornflower eyes continued to study the sky, her shoulder length champagne colored waves caressing the nape of her neck and the skin of her rose petal cheeks._

"_I have something for you," she said suddenly._

"_Do you?" The young man turned to her curiously, cerulean eyes meeting hers. "What is it?" _

_She blushed, a faint cerise stain forming on each cheek. Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out perfectly circular object, wrapped almost meticulously in an ivory white kerchief. When she held it out to him, and the young man took it gently in his palm and paused pensively._

"_Well, go on. Open it."_

_He complied, unfolding the cloth slowly away from the surprisingly heavy weight. A spherical, polished azure stone rolled from the cloth and into his other hand._

"_Oh, wow…" The young man picked it up with trembling fingers, regarding it with fascination. It was of the deepest blue, and in the middle was a swirl of impossible light and shades of cobalt, so that it seemed that he was staring into an unfathomable pool – bottom littered with sparkling diamonds and shards of shimmering crystal. When he turned it, the opal luminosity shifted beautifully, giving it an illusion of exploding radiance in the colors of aqua and ice. It was strangely hot to the touch._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_My god. I don't think I can accept this."_

_The young woman smiled a slow, feline smile. "I knew you would say that."_

"_How so?"_

"_Because you're too nauseatingly modest to accept a gift from someone who loves you."_

"_L-loves…. wait… loves me?"_

* * *

* * *

Padme looked between them, bemusement, annoyance, and concern bubbling in her chest. Was Master Kenobi really in that bad of a condition?

Anakin was glaring down at his Master openly, and Obi-Wan was stubbornly returning the favor, meeting his former padawan's eyes with no fewer conflagrations.

Padme broke the silent battle of wills with a small noise in the back of her throat. "Are you going to be okay, Obi-Wan? I'm sorry, if I had known you were sick…"

Obi-Wan turned his head to her, smiling easily. "Oh, it is hardly necessary to worry yourself, my friend. I am feeling just fine."

Anakin scoffed. Obi-Wan stiffened, but refused to respond in kind.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Padme fidgeted and changed the subject. "So, Master Skywalker, did you hear of my unexpected summons to the Council?" she said deliberately.

Anakin paled. "Um. No, Milady, I…. didn't. Why would they do that?"

Padme met his eyes squarely, a fake smile pasted on her lips solely for the benefit of the bearded Jedi Master beside her. "Well, I suppose that's the reason I'm here, to find out. Master Kenobi was kindly escorting me to the chambers now."

"So I see. Do you mind if I come along on this little trek as well?"

"Of course not, Master Skywalker."

Padme was doing her best to hide the extreme panic that had suddenly hit her as reality set in. She would be standing, four months pregnant with the Chosen One's offspring, in front of the top twelve Jedi in the entire order. Anakin seemed all too painfully aware of the circumstances as well, for his hands were shaking behind his back.

He twisted away from her, now evidently (and a little too much so) trying not to look too interested in his wife's presence. He turned to Obi-Wan it an attempt to distact him, subtly blocking her from his view (As if that was going to effing help! Padme thought rather irritably.). "Um. So have you heard the news, Master?"

"I don't know, have I?" the auburn haired man asked, raising an eyebrow. He had been watching the two interact with an air of what seemed a cool, composed suspicion, and he seemed distracted when he answered.

"Probably not."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, pulling out of his own thoughts and regarding him. "Well, do tell then."

Anakin grinned. "Master Siri came home last night."

A look of utter disbelief swept over Obi-Wan's face. "What??"

"Yup."

"You're kidding. I thought she wasn't coming home for several more months…"

"Nope," Anakin said smugly, scratching the back of his head. "Master Garen saw her and told me."

Padme watched him over her husband's shoulder. The Jedi's shoulders had briefly sagged in what seemed to be tremendous relief.

"Huh." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, seemingly composing himself again, and starting to walk again. Anakin and Padme quickly followed. "Where is she now?"

"Sleeping, I guess."

"Oh. Good. Now I con drop off those sickeningly sweet pastries Mace gave me as a welcome home gift."

"I liked those!"

"Well, get the ones you want before we leave, because they're not sitting on my counter much longer, I can assure you."

"Hmm. I'll have to tell Master Windu that. Anyways, Garen also said she wants to see you 'whenever convenient.' I'd say you have yourself a nice little date then, huh?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks reddened beneath the bruises. "Anakin!" he gasped. "I can't believe you would say such things…I raised you better than that!"

Anakin smirked. He turned to Padme. "Look, he gets all uncomfortable over even the thought of-"

"I am a Jedi! You know very well that we are only good friends-"

"Yeah, okay, Master. Sorry."

"You'd better be."

Padme giggled despite herself.

Obi-Wan grumbled and kept walking, the limp more noticeable than ever. Anakin reached over and grasped his elbow to steady him.

Both Padme and Anakin were astonished to see that he wasn't resisting the help. He unexpectedly leaned heavily into Anakin's grasp for a moment with a slight flush of shame, breathing heavily and the slick sheen of sweat appearing at his hairline.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, gagging suddenly, his hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Master, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Obi-Wan shook his head again, swallowing and standing again with a little shudder. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

Anakin glowered at him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Senator." Obi-Wan said contritely, still trembling. "I must admit I am still convalescing…"

"You don't need to apologize, Obi-Wan." Padme reassured him kindly "You couldn't help it."

"I suppose not."

Anakin sighed enormously, running a hand through his untidy dirty blond hair. "What did I say, Master? If Bant sees you…"

"Oh, hush, Padawan. We're late as it is. I don't need a lecture."

"Fine. But when I'm dragging you back to the infirmary, don't blame me for-"

"Surely you'll be joining us for lunch after the meeting, Milady?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly, looking back at her courteously whilst determinedly ignoring his former Padawan. "You don't have too, but we would be glad for you to stay."

Padme smiled broadly "Of course. I would love to." _If we make it out of the meeting alive, that is._

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan suddenly stopped. "Oh _no_!"

"What?"

"I've forgotten the briefing holo in my quarters!"

Anakin paused. "I'll fetch it for you, Master."

"I can do it…"

"Oh, shut up. You hardly made it down the hall."

"I went up and down stairs too!"

"Yeah. Come on, Senator. We'll meet you there, Master."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but they had already left him in the dust.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"A true friend walks in when the rest of the world walks out"

* * *

"Oh my god, what a nightmare..." Anakin moaned as soon as they were out of anyone's earshot, burying his face in his hands. "Why didn't you call me before sauntering in here? I could have made something up..."

"Anakin Skywalker!" Padme huffed, every inch a hormone ridden female. "Don't you _dare_ blame me for this! I couldn't just _refuse_!You know very well that you had your comlink turned off all morning because...oh, I don't know the hell why! The point is, I can't turn back now, so we're going to have to figure something out! _You're_ going to have to figure something out!"

"What? Why me? I'm freaking out too you know!" He walked a bit faster, stiff in agitation.

"Oh alright, Mr. Hero Without Fear! I guess you can shove _that_ title up your-"

"Woah, calm down, okay? Just...I'll just..I'll just put a shield around you. They won't be able to sense anything. Just calm down and act normal."

Padme let out a breath and glared at him. This wasn't over. "And what's wrong with Obi-Wan? Why didn't you tell me he was injured? The poor man looks like he's gone through the mill."

"Well, that's putting it lightly." Anakin said bitterly as they reached their destination. He pulled out the slip key.

"What is that supposed to-"

"Hey, Master Skywalker!"

Anakin turned, and Padme poked her head from around him to see the speaker.

She blinked. A young blonde haired woman in chestnut robes waved cheerily at her husband and strode over. She was very pretty, Padme observed mildly, eying her. Her figure was slender, but not wiry, and she had an appealingly creamy complexion that went well with her rose petal cheeks. Cool, enticing sapphire eyes smiled beneath arched gold brows, and her shoulder length wheat colored waves were tied back loosely with a simple brown band. Padme guessed she was in her late twenties or early thirties.

Anakin bowed in customary greeting; palms flat on his knees. "Master Tachi."

Master Tachi beamed and shook his hand graciously. "Anakin! I haven't seen you in over a year! How have you been? I-" She glanced at Padme in surprise. "Senator Amidala! Oh dear. Please forgive my lack of manners. How do you do?"

Padme smiled. "Fine, thank-you."

Anakin grinned genuinely. "It's good to see you have arrived home safely, Master. Senator Amidala, this is Master Siri Tachi. She's a childhood friend of Master Obi-Wan's."

Padme held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Siri took it with a friendly ease. "The pleasure is all mine." She turned to Anakin, who still held the slip key aloft to get into Obi-Wan's apartment, and raised an eyebrow. "Planning to sabotage his quarters, Skywalker?"

Anakin's face was slyly neutral. "Possibly." he said indifferently, swiping the card and opening the door. Siri laughed. "Fun."

Padme followed Anakin into the space. It was a homey, circular room, but not very large. The walls were soft beige trimmed with white, and the soft carpet was a pleasant fawn color. The small kitchen was to the left, smelling warmly of sweet tea, and the untouched plate of berry pastries Obi-Wan had mentioned sat idly on an impeccably clean counter top. The sitting room coffee table was littered with daunting looking heaps of paperwork, reports, discs, computer chips, and tactic documents, and a half empty and abandoned teacup sat precariously on the edge.

"So how his your decrepit old Master doing, anyways?" Siri asked. "He hasn't landed himself into any trouble, has he?"

Anakin fidgeted. "Uh. I guess you'll have to see for yourself. I have to admit he's not in the best of shape."

Siri's eyes widened. "Oh no! Is he going to be-"

"Oh I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." Anakin said with a meaningful look that warned her not to pursue the subject.

Siri nodded and sighed. Padme crossed her arms in irritation. _What was going on?_

Seeing that she obviously wasn't going to get the answer until she could beat it out of her husband forcefully, she glanced around the room to distract herself.

Padme could see that this room led to three others: a bathroom and bedrooms, she supposed, peeking into them inconspicuously. One of them was obviously Obi-Wan's; a clean medium space with a very neatly made up bed and an elegant mahogany writing desk. Three spare cloaks hung on the right side wall corner, hems partially hiding two pairs of worn, scuffed leather boots on the floor next to a glass door leading onto a balcony. She glanced at the other room.

It was immaculately clean, the fluffy bedclothes folded perfectly on the little sleep couch on the far right side, and a lone, bare desk on the other. There was also a sliding glass door that led out to another short, empty balcony. It sadly looked as if no one had gone into it for a very long time.

"Was this your room, Master Anakin?" Padme asked, remembering to be formal so there would be no portrayal of closeness.

"Hmm?" He said, his voice muffled by one of the tarts he had snatched. "Oh. Yep, that was mine."

Siri, who had followed them in, helped herself to one as well. "So," she said, munching leisurely. "Why are we all loitering in Obi's quarters again?"

"He sent us up here to get some briefing holos." Anakin said as he crunched happily on the pastry's golden (slightly burnt) crust, flipping through the stack of discs on the coffee table. "Separatists, Separatists, Separatist…aha!" he said triumphantly. "Republic Positions Briefing for…oh, wait a minute…what is today?" He turned to Siri, who answered him from the kitchen. "Oh…this was for last week…why does he even still have this?"

Meanwhile, Padme too grabbed herself a pastry from the plate and made small talk with Siri. She had noticed that Anakin was a lot more relaxed around her than most of the other Jedi they had run into, and she almost immediately saw why. Padme found her very likable and remarkably easy to talk to, as she had a very open, lively, self-assured personality. Something uncommon, she had found from experience, when chatting with a Jedi Master. By the time Anakin had found the holo, (a good fifteen minutes later) she felt she could safely say that she had made a new friend.

"Alright, I finally found it." Anakin said, looking a bit cantankerous and giving them both the benefit of a hairy eyeball. "Please, don't rush to thank me for doing all the work."

Siri stretched languorously, making sure the counter was still uncontaminated of crumbs, and without giving him a glance, turned toward the door. "If you insist, Skywalker."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I love you guys:)

Suggestions for this story are more than welcome. I need a vote for whether or not Obi and Siri should get together or not...I'm kinda still debating it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"_L-loves…. wait… loves me?"_

_She sighed, twirling a lock of amber toned hair around her finger. "You are beyond hopeless, you know that?"_

_The young man averted his eyes. "We can't. You know we can't."_

"_I don't care anymore! I love you." Tired of preliminaries, she grasped his hands, encircled them with hers. "Tell me you don't love me. If it's true, just tell me so I can move on."_

_He was silent. His sea-kissed eyes bored into hers, and she could see the struggle raging behind them. "I do… I do love you," he said with difficulty, "but it would never work."_

"_We'll make it work. No one can stop us."_

"_I can name about three thousand people who can."_

"_They don't have to know."_

"_Ha. And this period of not knowing will last how long? A week?"_

"_Look…I know it's difficult for you, but we can hide it!" She hissed, a little louder than she had intended._

_The young man pulled his hands out of hers. "We'll regret this. I haven't worked all my twenty years to have my life crash around my ears."_

* * *

Obi-Wan watched rather uneasily as Padme and Anakin walked briskly away. Once they were out of sight, he brought a quivering hand up to his temple in an effort to release his emotions enough to think straight. 

Padme was pregnant.

Pregnant.

And he had absolutely no doubt in his mind who the father was. Anakin's unease had let him know that.

Obi-Wan had told himself at first that what he had been sensing was simply the product of so many people crammed into one area, or perhaps it was just an inaccuracy on his part. But when they had moved free of the crowds, it was still as if he had had _three _people walking with him, not one, and the Force was agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

He leaned against the wall as another wave of sickness seared his stomach, and coughed harshly into the sleeve of his robe. To his dismay, a large dark spot of blood appeared on the saddle brown fabric, and he quickly pulled out his handkerchief to blot it.

Anakin was probably right, he admitted meekly to himself as he tried fruitlessly to make the stain less noticeable. He probably _should_ still be in bed. But he had sat far too long in that dark enclosure of a room, huddled into the corner, listlessly picking at the stray fibers in the blanket Bant had swathed around his legs, trying to dispel his cruel paranoia of nearly everything, but not succeeding, for his efforts only seemed to be swallowed by the cold fear that seemed to refuse to leave it's solidified state at the bottom of his stomach…no matter how hard he tried to release it into the Force.

Even the shadows, something he had not been afraid of since his earliest days in the Temple crèche, seemed to taunt him…slithering over the rounded walls of his quarters that had become the makeshift medbay they had dumped him in to deal with his reminiscences alone, uncomforted.

It had taken a great deal of meditating to keep his dread and frustration invisible from his daily visitors.

These usually consisted of a single healer and Anakin, whom just despondently told him to go back to sleep if he ever woke during their gentle ministrations.

Not that Anakin had not tried to be of help. For countless nights he had held his former Master when he had woken screaming from ghastly nightmares, chasing away the demons that plagued him with a tender hand and soothing words.

He remembered the first night clearly; Anakin cradling him against his chest, wiping away his tears of pain and fear with a calloused thumb, and vowing he would never ever let the sadist Asajj Ventress lay hands on him again.

Obi-Wan grimaced as the metallic tang of his blood filled his mouth yet again, and he slid down the wall in a wave of sudden weakness.

It wasn't normal to be throwing up this much blood. It was rather a new development, starting only in the last week or so...he had yet to tell Anakin about it, but now it seemed his former had far more on his mind than his weakening Master.

Obi-Wan wouldn't add to that burden.

Bant and the other healers were the only ones that did know, and they had told him it was probably an unfortunate result of the ravenous muscle maggots his captor had forced him to ingest, eating away at the lining of his stomach and esophagus. They were giving him medication to kill them off, but it seemed all too slow, and it hurt terribly to eat, drink, or speak for an extended amount of time. Not that he was complaining. It was far better than it had been.

"Obi?"

With a flush of embarrassment, Obi-Wan looked up from his crumpled position on the hall carpet. Garen Muln leaned against the adjacent wall and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you doing out of bed, boy?"

Obi-Wan grinned weakly; pleased to see it was only his childhood friend and not a Master. "Takin' a walk. Why?"

"Oh really? Is it nicer down there? 'Cause my scenery could sure do with a makeover." The bronze haired man said, taking in the sight of his oldest friend slumped against the smooth curvature of the wall, robe sleeve splattered with blood, and his blue-green eyes looking far more aged than they should.

"I suppose that would depend on your recreational preferences."

"I see. Well, I _was _liking it up here just fine, but then I noticed this really hideous new sculpture of an ailing bearded man in the hallway. Honestly, there's no taste in art these days."

"Are you calling me hideous?"

"Yup." He said without hesitation, moving forward and crouching in front of his best friend. His gaze turned suddenly stern. "But seriously, Kenobi. You shouldn't be out of that room. Not until you're stronger."

Obi-Wan met him with a poker face.

Garen held up his hands in surrender. "Okay…do you want help, then?"

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing a hand over his badly beaten leg. "I don't think I have a choice."

"Alright." Garen reached down and heaved his comrade to his feet, carefully supporting him until he regained his bearings.

"Thank-you."

"No prob, you little ingrate. Force, what were you thinking, bouncing around out here?"

"I was hardly _bouncing_, dear Master Muln." Obi-Wan grumbled, smiling despite himself. "And I was thinking I could make it to the Council Chambers, but apparently my body disagreed with me. Thank the Force Anakin isn't here to gloat. If he ever stopped teasing me I think I might just die."

Garen sighed fondly. "That's my boy. Somebody has to do it while I'm not around."

"Hmph."

Garen laughed. "So you got a mysterious summons too? You know, so did Bant, Reeft, and Siri…Oooh. It sends chills down my spine."

"What does? The fact that we'll probably be sent on an assignment with them, or the Council in general?"

"Both."

"Ah."

"Anakin got one too, I would assume?"

"I don't really know." Obi-Wan winced as his thoughts were wrenched back to Padme and Anakin.

"Oh. Well, we're going to be late. Let's get going." Garen said, pulling on Obi-Wan's sleeve.

* * *

Please review! And remember, I need input about Obi and Siri...should they get together or not? I've only had one vote, guys! (Thank you Jacen200015!) Lol. Thank you to all my reviewers thus far as well! 


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

---__Anakin woke that morning to someone pounding unremittingly on the wooden slats of his prefab shelter's door._

"_Go away…" Anakin groaned._

_The pounding came still louder_

"_Okay!" he whined into the musty fabric covering his pillow. "I'm coming. It's not an ungodly hour of the morning or anything."_

_He got up slowly, unwillingly, wishing he could fall back into the blissful and carefree world that sleep simulated. Anything…anything to evade the pain that was his Master's disappearence._

_He took a deep breath. Master Obi-Wan is **dead,**_ _he told himself sternly. Let it go._

_Trudging to the door, he opened it with a curse, and__ peered out into the gloom. A clone stood on the threshold of the door, holding what appeared to be a very large bundle in his arms._

_Annoyed, Anakin sighed. "What is it, trooper?"_

_The clone wavered, nearly dropping his load. "S-sir. Please…"_

_Anakin stared. It wasn't natural for a healthy clone to talk like that, let alone tremble on a commanding officer's doorstep. "Are you feeling alright, trooper?"_

"_T-The G-General…n-needs to be taken care of…Sir…" the mechanically enhanced voice mumbled quietly. Anakin found the large, heavy bundle being pushed into his arms, and he gasped as a muffled, heartbreaking sob sounded out from under the folds of the cloth, seeming to rent the air in it's rawness. Anakin pushed the restraining fabric back with trembling fingers. A severely battered, bleeding wraith of a man curled himself tightly against his chest, softly weeping while thin, pale hands gripped filthy spikes of ginger hair. _

_He all but dropped his burden in a surge of shock._

"_L-let me…le-let m-me g-g-g-go…" a cultured voice rasped miserably,__ "…h-hurts…go…. g-go 'way…I...g-give…give up…g-give up…"_

"Obi-Wan?!" 

_With a heartbreaking mew, his Master convulsed, curling rigidly up on himself. Anakin burst shamelessly into tears of joy, burying his face in his big brother's mud-spattered mane and holding him as tightly as he could._

"_You're alive…oh, thank the Force…"_

"_Let go! L-Let go…me…Let goletgoletgo…"Obi-Wan cried, pushing himself back, reeling in panic._

_Anakin sobered, staring down at him concernedly. "Shhh…Master, it's going to be alright…I'm sorry…"_

_The older man trembled weakly in response, still trying desperately to pull away._

_"Obi-Wan…calm down, you're safe… Master, I…Oh, Force…"_

"_W-why… Why… Why… W-w-why… Why? " Obi-Wan moaned hopelessly, hugging at himself. "Don' want…please…I don'…can't…'m too tired…"_

"_Sssh, it's okay…"Anakin shifted him in his arms, and Obi-Wan cried out in discomfort as sudden pressure was forced upon his body. Anakin moved back, sitting back onto his cot. Looking back towards the door, he realized the clone trooper had disappeared._

_"P-please l-l-let me go… let go o'…o' me…don' wan' to…"Obi-Wan continued weakly, thrashing as much as his limited strength allowed._

"_Master!" Anakin nearly shouted, gently taking hold of his friend's face and forcing the wild, red veined eyes to meet his. "It's okay. You're safe. You're safe now, alright? Do you hear?""_

_"No…"_

"_Yes." Anakin whispered, moving his Master's head so that it rested under his chin. "I'll keep you safe."_

* * *

Anakin fingered the hem of his robe anxiously as he strode towards the direction of the elevator. 

He had erected the strongest mental shields he could administer around his pregnant wife's body and psyche, hopefully making her seem nothing less than normal to any curious or probing Jedi. He watched her carefully as she walked ahead with Siri, chattering as only women could manage, and breathed a silent prayer of thanks that her dress was not at all revealing her abdomen.

Everything was going well so far.

Up to now, he had not yet sensed any shock or suspicion from any of his collogues they had passed in the halls, not even from Siri. The only exception was that slight twinge of alarm from his Master. Anakin knew that his Master had always suspected a relationship, but hopefully-

_Oh no!_ Anakin's mind hissed suddenly in realization, fear plummeting heavily into the pit of his stomach. _You left him! In the hall! Alone! He was even having a serious coughing fit and you…_

Anakin paled. As much as he liked to deny it, his Master had yet to regain his well being from his numerous months' incarceration with, in Anakin's opinion, the most disgusting, depraved, sick excuse for a living being he had ever set eyes on. The memory of the night his Master had finally come back was still painfully crisp in his mind. His Master's empty eyes, his cries. Never had he ever seen his mentor reduced to such a state.

And he wasn't healing.

Well, physically, he was far better than he had been when he escaped. Serious wounds had closed and shattered bones had been artificially mended, but the strange thing was that the bruises were the slowest to fade. They ran in strange designs over his torso and arms, not at all like average contusions. Spreading slowly, then fading before somehow moving to inflame another part of his body.

Whatever the reasons were behind it, the healers had yet to tell him.

"Anakin!"

Anakin jumped, looking up from his troubled thoughts. "Hm? Yes?"

"You need to start bookin' it, Skywalker", Siri said over her shoulder at him. Anakin dimly realized that he had fallen far behind.

"Sorry," he sighed, picking up the pace.

The trio reached the Council Chamber several minutes after leaving the apartment. Obi-Wan was sitting on a bench outside the door, talking to three other Jedi Padme had never seen before. Upon seeing the newcomers, he looked up from his conversation and smiled gratefully as Anakin handed him the disc. 

"Thank you Anakin, Senator Amadala. I do apologize if my quarters were a mess. I left in a hurry this morning."

"They were fine, Master Kenobi." Padme reassured, smiling politely. "Oh, and the tarts were delicious, thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled back and inclined his bruised head. "I'll inform Master Windu."

Anakin nodded and bowed to the other Jedi. "Good morning, Masters."

"Good morning, Skywalker." "Good day, Ani." "Hi, Anakin."

Padme bid her greeting also and then glanced at Siri. She was staring openly at Obi-Wan, who had paled when he had seen her, fiddling with the right sleeve of his robe, as if hiding something.

_Hmmm…_Padme thought.

"Siri." Obi-Wan finally acknowledged, a little awkwardly. "You're back. Welcome home."

The rest of the group looked up, faces brightening in greeting.

"Siri!"

"Hey, welcome back, Tachi!"

"Siri! How go's?"

Siri gave them a quick nod of recognition, but her eyes were still on Obi-Wan. She moved forward, cupping Obi-Wan's chin in her hand, tilting it upward so that his cerulean eyes met her sapphire ones.

After a moment of silent scrutiny, she sighed. "You look absolutely dreadful, Kenobi."

He fidgeted. "So I've heard."

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked gently, quietly, searching his countenance for the answers that he kept so well hidden. She knew he would lie. There really there was no point in her asking the question.

She gently probed against his mind, and before his bulwark of shields could slam up fast enough, she caught a single image of a hairless; blank- eyed female face, lips curled in a mocking smirk, licking what seemed to be blood from her claw-like fingers. She grimaced in discust and pity for her friend. If the memory did any justice, she knew exactly what had happened.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I'll be just fine, thank you, Siri."

Siri glared at him, tapping her foot. She was not a patient woman, and him boxing up the real problem was not lightening up her mood.

Then he twitched his arm slightly.

Siri snatched his sleeve and pulled it up, exposing the fresh bloodstain to her gaze. He winced, and then tugged it back to his chest with a faint flush, glowering at her.

The rest of the group was very quiet, staring.

"Obi-Wan..." Garen said in a warning tone.

"I'm fine. I just...one of my cuts broke open is all." Obi-Wan said firmly, looking at the rest of the group as if he dared them to argue.

The rest of the group stared at him dubiously.

Padme didn't believe him either. The amount of blood on the cloth was far too much for a cut.

Siri looked positivly irate.

"This is not over," Siri hissed, prodding a finger in his face.

She then turned to look at the still unnamed Jedi on the bench with disgust. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves to the Senator? I swear you haven't a lick of manners."

A reddish-brown haired man in the middle of the threesome gaped at her. "Us, not having manners?" He then ripped his shocked gaze from Siri and winked at Padme. "I'm sorry. Mornin', Senator Amidala. I hope I find you in health?"

Padme nodded, a little embarrassed. "Yes, thank you." She glanced at Obi-Wan. He was still staring determinedly at the floor tiles, purposely away from where Siri was standing.

Siri sighed heavily. "Oh my dear Force. I'll just do it myself."

She gently took a surprised Padme's arm and pulled her over to the bench. She began to introduce the other Jedi. "Senator, these are the rest of the Jedi coming with us." She explained as they grinned merrily at her and stood to be recognized. "That's Master Garen Muln," she said; pointing to the handsome, ginger haired human man with cyan eyes that had spoken before. He looked rather like he could pass as Obi-Wan's fraternal twin. "He's an idiot. Just letting you know before it's too late." He waved and beamed charmingly. "This is Master Bant Erin." She pointed to a small female Mon Calamari alien with coral pink skin and large pretty amphibian-like eyes. She smiled shyly. "And Master Reeft" she gestured to a short male Dresselian with silvery eyes. He nodded and bowed gracefully over his slight paunch.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Padme said respectfully, hearing a small grunting noise coming from somewhere around her feet. She looked down, and to her surprise, Master Yoda was frowning at the group as he leaned heavily against his walking stick.

The effect was instantaneous. There was a hush, and the Jedi bowed deeply as one, hands on their thighs. "Master Yoda."

The little bottle green alien nodded slowly in satisfaction and greeting. "Good morning, young ones. How feel you today, hmmm?"

"Very well, Master Yoda." The Jedi chorused.

"Mmmm…. Good. Very good. The Council, ready for you they are."

* * *

Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the feedback!!!!!!!!!! 

The results were unanimous... ObiSiri it is! YAY!!!!!!

I'm really sorry for not getting this out quicker...I had to do a ten page essay in AP World History on the Rwanda conflict...bashes head against nearest wall AAAAAAHHHH!!!

lol.

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

_Anakin Skywalker sat in a cushioned chair by the bed, fretfully watching his beleaguered Master gasp for air._

_He brushed a damp, auburn wisp of hair back from a sweaty temple. The pain was fast depleting the young Knight's energy. Anakin could sense the cruel effort it took for a breath to be received, and he stroked back more of Obi-Wan's mussed mane tenderly, careful of the clotting wounds on his scalp. "Master, you need to wake up." He whispered to him. "I need you to. Wake up now so I can help you."_

_In weak reply, a feeble cough ripped glaringly from Obi-Wan's throat, and he stirred with a nearly inaudible sob._

_"That's right. Come on. Open your eyes. Wake up now, Master…"_

_Obi-Wan whimpered. Hot tears spilled heedlessly from his bruised, clenched eyes. _

_"I know it hurts, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry. You just need to let me help you."_

"_Oh…. I…. nooo…le' me be…le' me be …tired…wan' sleep…"_

"_I know. But you can't breathe, Master. You're just hurting yourself."_

"_Nooooo…le' me alone, V-Vent-Ventress…"_

_Listening to the husky, bewildered whimpers, Anakin knew a dissimilar, and an almost incontrovertibly unwanted action, at least for his Master, would have to be taken._

"_Open up your mind to me, Obi-Wan." Anakin said encouragingly, gently rubbing a healing thumb over the cuts that marred the pale hand whilst carefully nudging his mind. "Let me heal you. Put your shields down."_

_Obi-Wan gasped at the unexpected probe. "Nooo…don' touch me…hurts…help! Need h-help, Anakin …Where's…. w-where'd you put Anakin? Didn't kill 'im I know I d-didn't kill 'im you said it but I know I didn'…not my fault I didn't…I didn't kill 'im…"_

_Surprised, Anakin pulled back._

"_Kriff." he swore, standing and leaning over the trembling man. "You didn't kill me, Obi-Wan! Why in the name of the Force would you say something like that?"_

_Obi-Wan coughed rigorously and cringed away, eyes welling. "B-but you said…you said I did…you said it was my fault…"_

_Anakin's eyes flashed hazardously._

"_Obi-Wan, look at me! Look at me right now! Whatever that bitch told you is not true, do you hear? Look at me! I am not dead!" He grasped his Master by the shoulders, forcing him to look at his own face. Yet again, he mused silently. This needed to stop._

_Obi-Wan stared at him, crimson threaded eyes blinking slowly in recognition as he rasped for breath. "Ani?" he gulped after a long moment._

_Anakin nodded fervently, tears stinging on his face. "Yes, Master. I'm here."_

_Obi-Wan timidly reached out to touch his apprentice's countenance, letting one finger drag in the trail of a tear_. _"Real?" he whispered unbelievingly, biting his lower lip. "You… Y-y-you're really real?"_

"_Yes Master. Very real."_

"_N-not trick?"_

"_Not a trick."_

_Obi-Wan seemed to be fighting a harsh internal battle, trying to make a decision whether he should trust the young man or not._

"_Would I truly lie to you about this, Master?" Anakin asked pleadingly, leaning into Obi-Wan's touch as it moved hesitantly to his cheek. "You see? I'm not fake. Not a dream"_

_There was a pregnant pause._

_Then his Master seemed to break._

"_Anakin…" Obi-Wan cried out brokenly, letting his head fall onto his little brother's chest as his apprentice moved to embrace him. _

"_AnakinAnakinAnakinAnakin…"_

_Anakin gathered him securely in his arms, hushing him with crooning words and soft touches. "Yes, Master. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."_

"_Don…don feel good… wan' go home, An'kin…"_

"_You are home, Obi-Wan. Safe in the Temple."_

"_H-home?"_

"_Yes, Master."_

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes, registering the soft mattress beneath him and the warm blankets swaddling his body._

_He burst into wrenching sobs._

* * *

"Mmmm…. Good. Very good. The Council, ready for you they are." 

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan responded in his usual dulcet voice, though it was noticeably strained, and straightening at last with a particularly restrained hack. "May we enter?"

Yoda looked up at him with his sleepy, limpid olive eyes and nodded again, ears going slightly back in contemplation. "Of course. Go in, you may, Obi-Wan. But only you, young one. Special briefing we have for you."

Obi-Wan frowned, but didn't voice a query. "Oh…" he said diffidently. "Yes, of course, Master."

"Then go you must." Yoda croaked intolerantly, thumping his walking stick with gentle conviction. "Waiting they are!"

Looking shamefaced, Obi-Wan reddened, bowing once more to the diminutive troll and vanishing slowly into the Council Chamber, wheezing almost inaudibly.

Yoda's ears flicked with (what seemed to be) intrigue towards the ill Jedi's retreating direction.

"Master Yoda." Anakin said abruptly after a long moment, watching with a cagey glower as the gray twin doors glided shut. "I don't think Master Kenobi is fit to go on another assignment just yet. He is severely unwell."

Garen, Reeft, Bant, and Siri murmured softly in agreement, looking down at the tiny Master pointedly. Padme clasped her slender hands, saying nothing. Somehow she felt it was not her place to state her opinion on the matter.

Yoda seemed unperturbed, blinking up at his eternal students with a perfectly serene expression.

"Bold, you have grown, young Skywalker." He said solemnly, pointing a gnarled, jade finger up at the juvenile twenty year old. "Like your legacy of Jedi ancestors, you are becoming."

"I meant no transgression, Master. I just want you to be aware. I have stayed with him in his quarters ever since…it happened, and though he is recuperating, he is still in no condition. He is still weak, not to mention deathly afraid of his own shadow."

Yoda chuckled. "Aware I am, youngling. Sick, he may be, but forcefully keep him in healers wing, I don't think the answer is. Appreciate it, I think he will not."

"Master! Forgive me, but I think this is brash for the Council to do in this stage of his recovery! He should stay here. I cannot…_you _cannot, risk him becoming ill enough to die! Or worse, being captured again!"

"Mmm. Understand you do not, Skywalker. Not yet. Better, it is, for him to go with you." Yoda said thoughtfully, scratching his head.

Fury flushed treacherously in Anakin's cheeks. "Master Yoda, you cannot be seri—"

"Anakin!," Bant murmured firmly, grasping his arm with a salmon colored flipper and pulling him back into his respectful place. "Calm."

Anakin clenched his hands, releasing the ugly emotions that were spurring him to lose control. "Yes. I…I am sorry Master."

"Understand you will, one day, young one. One day." was his only answer.

Sometimes Padme wondered if Yoda was off his rocker.

They waited for several long, silent minutes, and Padme threw her husband a frank, chiding look. He was shifting edgily, waiting for the diminutive old Master to tell them to enter, undoubtedly ready to defend his point to the point of bereavement.

Yoda's ears flicked vaguely in Anakin's direction, and then, with blurred speed and impressive accuracy, his stick cracked solidly across the impatient man's shins.

Anakin stifled a squeaking yelp of pain.

"Serene you must be!" The tiny Master scolded, brandishing his knobby little stick dangerously. If there was any irritation over the argument toward Anakin, it was indisputably released in that moment. "Know better than this you do! Patient, a Jedi is! Master Kenobi, many times he has told you this!"

Anakin nodded stiffly, eyes watering. "Yes. I apologize, Master. It will not happen again."

"Humph." Yoda huffed, glaring mildly at him. Padme blinked and cast a sympathetic look at her spouse. It was awfully tough around here.

"Now enter, you may." Yoda said tranquilly after a moment, as if nothing had happened.

------------

The Council Chamber's blinds were closed, making the room eerily dark. Padme could only just make out the outlines of the silent Jedi seated around her. Anakin helpfully led her to the center, where she stood in line with the rest of the group, waiting for something to happen.

Mace Windu's resonant voice came from somewhere to her right. "Welcome, Senator. We are pleased that you have made it on such short notice"

"It was not a problem, Master Windu."

"Council is in session. Master Kenobi?"

A blinding flash of light burst abruptly in front of her, and an intricate diagram of the galaxy exploded to life, sending dappled beams that represented planets and stars scattering through the silent air.

Padme barely managed to keep down a squeak of surprise and stepped back from the hologram reader. Obi-Wan was standing before the source, wan face illuminated by the glow.

"Thank you Master Windu." He bowed to the Master stiffly and turned to the others." As far as I have been told, we -- Anakin, Bant, Reeft, Siri, Garen and myself—have been assigned to the Bothan system in the Outer Rim."

Everyone in the group but Padme stifled a groan, (for a reason Padme wasn't exactly sure of) quailing only when the Masters began to glare moodily.

Looking slightly ill at ease, Obi-wan pressed on, the effort of standing upright showing in a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Coughing softly, he turned to Padme. "Here…uh, ahem… let me explain what we're doing, Senator, and then I'll tell you why you're here. Is that all right?"

"Of course Master Kenobi." Padme responded distractedly, watching him with anxious concern. She didn't understand. Why were they forcing this on him?

"The Separatists, oh, and forgive me, Senator, as a strategist I have known this for awhile now, but it was not disclosed to the Senate until today."

Padme frowned. What would be kept from the Senate?

"The Separatists have offered a treaty of peace concerning the Inner and Middle rims. Further information is on your datapads, but I will continue briefly for the Senator's sake."

Everyone nodded.

Padme stared. "They…they offered peace?"

"Yes ma'am." Obi-Wan said, smiling weakly at her. "The reason you are here is, in so many words, because they want a Senator representing the Republic to sign it. You are not obliged to do this, but I'm afraid you are the only Senator left to ask. Everyone else either bailed or was too frightened to go."

Padme paled. Every inch of her was dancing for joy, but she remained outwardly tranquil. Now was her chance to finish everything she was working for, and now, of all times, the was that slight hitch.

The baby.

She thought for a moment, nightmares of all sorts of strife and bouts of miscarriage flashing furiously through her head...the Jedi finding out...oh, but what was the greater good?

"I would be honored to go, Master Kenobi."

Anakin gaped at her, looking extremely pained. "NO!" he mouthed angrily at her.

Padme ignored him. "If this is a chance for peace, I am honored."

The Council positively beamed. "Excellent, Senator." Mace said warmly. "You leave tomorrow with the rest of the Jedi in th morning ...three o'clock sharp, if I'm on the right timetable."

There was a great deal of hushed, incomprehensible agreement at this. Obi–Wan made a gesture at a switch on his left, and the blinds opened with a snap. Radiance burst blindingly into the room.

Padme nodded as well, still ignoring her fuming husband.

"What do you suggest your plan of action to be once there, Kenobi?" Kit Fits asked doubtingly from his chair, blinking rapidly.

"Knight Garen will act as my decoy to distract the more...radical... Separatists at the particular base we're landing near." Obi-Wan said, putting the hologram in his breast pocket and glancing meaningfully at him "Anakin will accompany him and act as his apprentice…. they don't know or care that he has already been knighted. Knight Reeft and the Senator will come with me to the debate. Healer Bant and Master Siri –"

Anakin started and stared at Obi-Wan incredulously. "W –what? But Pad-I mean, the Senator needs protection!"

"Of course, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered patiently.

"How are you going to-?"

"Are you saying that I am incapable of providing proper security?"

"Well, I…no! You just will have a lot of things going on and you're ill and-"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned impassively. His face was nonaligned, but his freshwater blue eyes darkened with irritation.

"I could easily protect her when you are in session…."

"First of all, the Senator will be with me when we are in session. Unless you are planning to body shield her from an assassination attempt as we try to negotiate this, your presence will not be necessary. I may also remind you that Master Reeft, who is a very capable warrior, will also be in attendance." He replied calmly.

Anakin glared openly at him. Padme could hear the Council members shift with shame and disapproval.

_Shut up, Anakin. Just shut up. It's going to be fine._ She thought desperately.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked very tired. Unconsciously rubbing a temple, he met Anakin's withering gaze evocatively.

Anakin, finally getting the clue, nodded stiffly. "I'm deeply sorry, Master. It is not my place to question you. You, after all, are the one in control."

Yoda grumbled in displeasure, ears almost lying flat on his wrinkled, beryl green head. Mace Windu surveyed the scene impassively. "Thank you, Skywalker. Please continue, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze from the polished tiles and began to speak once more. "Uh…and I thought perhaps Master Siri and Healer Bant would keep an eye on things outside the building."

"Hm. A suggestion, may I give?" Yoda asked shrewdly.

"Of course, Master."

"Master Siri, go with you to the debate, she should. As for Master Reeft, with Bant, his place is."

Obi-Wan stared at him blankly. Siri looked like someone had just slung a brick at her head. "But you said that we could never work together again..."

"Sense, I do, a coming disturbance. Need each other, you will, in the end."

"But, Master-"

"Another suggestion, have you, young one?"

"No, Master. I just don't think it would be g-"

Siri broke in boldly. "I propose sticking to Master Obi-Wan's original arrangements, Master."

Mace Windu turned on her like a peeved cat. "I don't believe you have a say in the matter, Tachi."

Siri glared back. "I... apologize, Master."

"Any problem with this, do you have, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked gently.

Obi-Wan's face was deadpan. "My opinion is not important, Master. If you think this is the right path, I will concur."

Siri said something harshly under her breath. Obi-Wan blushed.

"Excellent. Now if that is decided, we have something else to ask you, Kenobi." Mace said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan responded politely.

"Are you willing to become a member of this Council?" he asked bluntly.

* * *

Okay, there you go! Sorry it took so long to update! Really I am! 

I'll do better, I promise.

Please, please, please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"_Are you feeling a bit better today, Master Kenobi? You've been out awhile."_

_Obi-Wan's dulled, hoary eyes flickered listlessly toward the dutiful Master healer that at his side, taking in his bearings. By the shade of light in the room, he could gather vaguely that it was nearing dusk- the open windows emanating a blazing, fulvous synthesis of color as the sun prepared to begin another cycle. Despite the supposedly comforting warmth he should have felt, he instead felt eternally cold…a bone deep, painful, wretched cold that sank into his marrow like venom._

_He shivered._

_The healer was insistent. "Councilor Kenobi, sir?"_

_He groaned quietly. He wanted to respond, at least to retain some shred of his dignity, but somehow he just couldn't muster that simple strength. He coughed rather unpleasantly into his pillow._

"_Well, that's not exactly promising." The healer replied a bit more cheerfully than his liking, not- so- gently peeling the fuzzy blankets from his sensitive feeling, aching chest to examine the bruised and beaten ribs. "These maggots aren't doing much in your favor, are they?"_

_Obi-Wan trembled again, shaking his head almost imperceptibly in concurrence. _

_The healer clucked censoriously, as if it was Obi-Wan's own fault he was being eaten from the inside out, and pulled a translucent, pre-prepared syringe from the weighty black bag she had dropped so unceremoniously onto the bed. _

"_This will put the parasites into a somewhat latent cycle, Master Kenobi. That should relieve you of some of the pain and nausea, at least for a while. It may even break your fever. We'll have to see."_

_Obi-Wan weakly nodded his head against the stifling cloth, uncaring. He just wanted the woman to leave…just so he could try to pull himself together. It was selfish, he knew, but always feeling as though he was on the verge of tears was not acceptable. A halfway decent Jedi didn't even get to that point._

_If he could even be counted as a Jedi anymore._

_He felt the prick of the needle deep in his right bicep and the quick swipe of gauze. She's going now, he thought with a deep sigh of relief. She must be going._

"_Alright, Master Kenobi, is there anything else I can do for you while I'm here? Bathroom trips? Water?"_

"_No, thank-you." He whispered hoarsely, insistently._

"_Are you sure? I'm not certain I like the like the idea of you here alone…"_

_Obi-Wan forced open his eyes, mildly irritated with the delay. "Anakin."_

"_Exuse me, what was that, Master Kenobi?" the healer asked gently, unnecessarily fluffing his pillows._

"_A-Anakin."_

"_Anakin? He's not here, Obi-Wan. And I was going to ask you about that. Do you know where he is? He did promise Luminara to watch over you."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. He hadn't really been conscious for a long time, he sensed. It would be no wonder if Anakin had gotten fed up of watching his broken, weak former Master struggle through trifling nightmares, since that was all he was really capable of lately. _

_Pathetic._

"_Do you at least know when he left?"_

_Obi-Wan shook his head again, even though he felt vaguely that it had been little less than a day since his last visit._

"_Hm." The healer replied with a touch of annoyance, resting an uncomfortably rubber-gloved hand on his sweated forehead. "I might have to stay a little longer, then…"_

"_There's no need." A familiar deep voice suddenly said, and Obi-Wan gratefully felt the weight of another large, warm hand resting on his opposite shoulder. "I'll take care of him. I apologize for my brief absence. I was out a couple minutes longer than I meant to be. "_

_More like a couple hours, Obi-Wan thought sleepily, nuzzling further into his chilly blankets. He would let Anakin do the rest of the exhausting chitchat._

_The healer looked up, raising a thin brow. "Indeed. Anakin, if you're not going to take your Master's needs seriously…"_

_The hand tightened, and Obi-Wan gasped weakly in discomfort, starting out of his stupor. He started to try and pull away, but the clasp only grew stronger._

"_I am! I'm perfectly capable, Healer Kuuri. I just…I just needed some air. I can't stand to watch him like this…He's always been so strong…"_

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, seeking a wide enough outlet in the Force to release both his fresh physical pain from the grip and his slight emotional hurt too. So he had been right. Anakin didn't want anything to do with him. He had known, so why did it hurt so much to confirm?_

_There was more arguing, a shout, a harsh reprimand, hisses of indignation. Obi-wan bit his lip. He didn't want to be the source of all this turmoil…he wasn't worth that._

"…_.I CAN! At least I'm better than those Force-damn medical droids you'd have prodding and poking him in the ward!…."_

"…_You proved that theory wrong today!"_

_Obi-Wan grit his teeth as the angry grip sank deeper and deeper into his bruised skin. "Oh…." He gasped ._

_They paid no heed. _

"…_careful where you tread, young Knight!…"_

"…_self-righteous…_

"…_.you dare defy…"_

_Obi-Wan could take the pain no longer. He cried out sharply, thrashing his body feebly in surrender._

"_Master!"_

"_Kenobi!"_

_Anakin was suddenly clasping his hands gently, staring hard at him. "Obi-Wan? Master, what's wrong?"_

"_Y-ou hurt…hurt…" Obi-Wan began to stutter thickly as his vision blurred a fraction, his body shutting down in it's exhaustion. "Hurt…No yelling…"_

_Anakin glared at the healer, settling down on the bed to comfort him. _

"_I hope you're happy now."_

--

* * *

There was a soft hush.

"W-what?" Obi-Wan Kenobi sputtered dully in response. The brightened, circular room seemed to spin even more than it had initially, giving him an unfortunate clenching, nauseated feeling within his ribs. "What do you mean?"

Yoda's thick claws tapped evenly on the arm of his seat. "Offering you the rank of Jedi Master, we are, Obi-Wan," he said patiently, smiling mutedly. "So taken aback, you should not be. High honor this is."

"Master Kenobi, enough of this. You deserve it." Ki-Adi-Mundi said kindly, leaning forward in his chair. "Come now, young one. Kneel for the rites."

Mace nodded in grave agreement, his hairless head giving a rather distracting glare in the sunlight. "You have become a fine example of a Jedi, Kenobi, and the Force has ultimately chosen you. Do you dare deny it's will?"

Obi-Wan gaped like a small, air-drowned fish. _Well, way to guilt me into zero option._ "Indeed I am flattered…. uh, Masters…that the Force has chosen me for this task, but I don't truly feel I can bear the responsibility of that… 'high honor' while my health…." He trailed off. The feeling of impatience in the room was becoming nearly electrifying. The whole mood of the meeting seemed to have shifted with rise of this new topic.

Yoda got up from his seat. "Obi-Wan, proved to us that you are commendable, you have, again and again. Deserve such an honor of such, you do."

"Aye", murmured one Master.

"Indeed," muttered another.

_This is becoming strange_. "I-I do thank you, but…"

Master Koth glared. "This is not an option, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's already quaking hands clenched firmly. How dare he imply that they would force him into this rank? "_Excuse_ me?"

"_Kenobi_." Master Poof growled severely, neck wobbling. Obi-Wan blinked in shock at him, then the others. All twelve Masters had the same exact expression of intolerance. Never before had they (well, _openly_) treated him like this, like he was a hindrance…at least not since he was a Padawan. If indeed he was such a highly regarded Jedi Knight, why could they not have the respect of listening to his reasoning?

He grudgingly swallowed his frustration. There was no point in fighting; he could not be weak. They obviously needed him, so he would not object, no matter his current state.

He knelt (or rather, collapsed gratefully) onto his knees, head bent, and hands on his thighs. Anakin and Bant gasped audibly.

He was starting to feel very, very tired.

"Masters, I apologize for my reluctance to obey. I accept the new path the Force has set for me with gratitude and humility."

Yoda nodded in satisfaction, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel as if he had sold the rest of his will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi! I'm back! I know this chapter was EXTREMELY short,but I wasn't really sure whether anyone was interested in the story...:(

Please reveiw, and let me know if I should continue writing! (Also, I would really love feedback from my little poll thingy...please?? :D)

Thanks a lot! -Tovah98


	8. Chapter 8

_

* * *

_

(WARNING- A little bit of adult language in this chap, folks.- Tovah)

* * *

_Anakin Skywalker was in a terrible mood._

_He stomped with purpose through the murky, earth toned patches of water littering the dirt path between the bulwarks of dripping canvas tents, notably glaring anywhere but at the mocking dusk sky, which was of the sickliest oyster gray… gelatinous and dusty; festering maliciously as it threatened yet another blitz of sleet. _

_And it was cold._

_Oh Force was it cold. He rubbed the tip his reddened nose with a leather-gloved hand, wincing as the stiff hide chafed the irritated skin. The chill was nearly enough to sear his heaving lungs, crushing air from them even as he drew breath, releasing puffs of raw steam into the surrounding atmosphere. He shivered intensely. His cloak…his stupid, piece of shit, Temple issued cloak…was rented in several places and decidedly too sheer for the weather._

"_Good evening, Commander."_

"_Shut__** UP**__!" Anakin harrumphed loudly, tramping stiffly past the cheery, saluting, alabaster clad lieutenant that had spoken. He had no right to even sound content in this fucking climate! It was wrong. It was unnatural. He himself was exhausted, soggy, frozen, filthy, and had determined several hours ago that he was no longer in disposition for sincerities. _

_The clone responded in apology, ostensibly unfazed as he watched his grumpy commandant storm past, sending mud spattering over a few of his napping brothers, causing them to sputter awake and fumble for their helmets._

_Satisfied with that for the moment, Anakin trudged further down the soggy path, reaching his own sodden, camouflage printed tent with unconcealed relief. The opening flap was unlatched and folded somewhat to the side, the biting wind causing the (partially) waterproof fabric to quaver erratically as it pushed into the refuge._

_Ah. Obi-Wan had to be back from the expatriate camp, then. He pushed it aside impatiently._

"_Master?" he called in a properly whiney voice, squinting._

_There was no answer, and shrugging, Anakin stepped forward into the gloom, kicking off his boots and shedding his soiled cloak in favor of the thicker, warmer one hooked to one of the tent's supports._

"_Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked again, prodding the strangely muted bond and peering into the gloom as he hugged the comforting fabric closer to his waterlogged body. The temperature of the tent was no different from outside, he realized with his intense disappointment. In any other situation, Anakin would have suggested to himself a fire, (Their portable space heater had already blown…how extraordinarily astonishing.) but that was far too risky. The wafting of smoke could let the enemy identify their position from miles away, and that plainly would do a lot more harm than good._

_He pulled the cord on the artificial lighting system that hung from the upper rigging, and it sputtered to life, splashing a warm orange glow over the interior of the shelter. Obi-Wan's boots and brown socks lay in sopping wet heap on a provisional table in the corner, as did his russet, nerf hide gloves, smudged with unspeakable filth and crusted with liquefying ice._

"_Master?"_

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Siri Tachi was not a pleased woman.

Whatever she had expected the Council to do with Obi-Wan (not that she really had high prospects…it _was_ the Council, after all), that little number had definitely not been it.

She did not like this sudden disregard for him, this blatant shelving of his requests. Obi-Wan was one of, if not _the,_finest in the order, and they had just treated him as if he were a crippled nuisance. It was peculiar to her, considering they had always held him before as a near favorite, if you would dare call it that. Force, they had sent the whole goddamn population of able-bodied Knights, Masters, and Padawans after him during the Geonosis disaster! And there had been many an instance where other knights had been discharged in favor of him, she included. What was different now?

She watched the wavering, blushing man begin to eliminate his cloak, tunic, and footwear as his eminent rites commanded, moving oh so cautiously, as if the simple series of motions were enough to threaten him from his calm.

_Was_it these new injuries? She frowned, mazarine eyes following the path of the whey colored tabard as it fluttered from his shoulders to the floor. She had yet to get the full story on what happened, and everyone seemed so serious. Was it simply field wounds, or something more grave?

She glanced at Anakin. The boy had a strangely enraged look on his face, the muscles in his neck and thin jaw bulging from his bullion toned flesh as he stepped forward to help Obi-Wan's skeletal arms from the last layer, a thin pliable shirt of translucent white weave. Obi-Wan thanked him quietly, patting his hand dimly before slowly moving from his knees to lie prostrate on the intricately tiled flooring, barely silent coughs shuddering through him in ceaseless waves.

The Council Chamber suddenly became very still. Every eye, with the exception of Anakin and Bant- for they knew, they had already beholden - was trained on the man's bared upper body, features ranging from horror to pity. Siri herself was somewhere in between the two, nearly reeling as she took in the endless splashes of bruising, the revoltingly prominent trace of ribs, the pink, not quite healed whip wheals, the punctures, and the now goose-bumped skin that quivered in its exposure to the running cooling system.

The man gave a thin, tired sigh.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…" Garen gasped quietly, striding over to him and crouching, letting his dearest friend rest his forehead in the palm of his hand rather than the chilled marble. "Damn. I'm…oh, dear gods. I'm so sorry, mate. I didn't know it was this bad."

Obi-Wan offered a small, enervated grin of empty reassurance, shrugging. Even a weak Force user could have felt the thick tendrils of shame swelling off of him as the room stared like a fascinated crowd at a popular exhibit. He wanted nothing more than for this to be over, and here they were renouncing again that humble wish.

"I'm fine, Garen. Really I am." He murmured, lifting his weary head and clasping the soothing hand that cradled it. "Get back in line."

"Obi-"

"Please." he whispered.

Garen ran a hand over his face and through his carroty hair. He stood, looking square into Yoda's mossy eyes. "With all due respect, Councilors, Obi-Wan should not depart from the Temple. I wasn't going to say anything, but this has now become out of hand."

"I agree," a strong female voice chimed stridently as Siri finally overcame the initial shock, stepping forward to stand abreast of Garen. "I don't think this is the time. Forgive me for being so bold, but I am appalled at your lack of deference for him. He is terribly ill."

"Stand down, Tachi." Mace said firmly.

"No, she's right, Master." A soft, reserved voice muttered.

Mace turned his hairless head toward the small Mon Calamari, obsidian eyebrows raised. "Is that so?"

Siri could practically see the little alien recoil, blinking at the powerful Jedi Master with wide eyes. "Yes sir. I-"

"Stop it."

Everyone whipped around, staring at Obi-Wan. He looked back at them decisively, eyes bright despite his restricted breathing. His face was wholly tranquil, as was usual, a stone mask that was becoming weathered and more prone to fissures with each demand.

"Thank you for everyone's _touching_ concern." he said tightly, strong jaw muscles bunching visibly. "But if I may elucidate myself a bit more clearly… _I. Am. Fine."_

There was a moment of incredulous silence.

"I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth." Siri groaned intolerantly, raising her eyes dramatically skyward in time with Anakin.

"Don't be unreasonable, Obi." Bant added at the same time, hands planted on her hips.

Obi-Wan glared, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Look , it's just going to be a quick jaunt to another planet and back, nothing too serious…"

"And if it's a trap?" Siri snapped.

"That's why I have Anakin." Obi-Wan answered coolly. "I trust him to eventually pull me out of whatever bird infested tree I happen to end up hanging in this time."

The rest of the room snickered despite themselves, and Anakin blushed. There was a well-known story that went with that little comment.

Siri, however, was not amused.

"You are absolutely insufferable, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's head cocked, a soft grin plastered on his face. "It's _my _rank ceremony, Siri." He reminded her sweetly.

"A complete lunatic."

"I'm sure you will respect that…"

"A harebrained, unbalanced loon…"

"…and eventually stop insulting me…"

"…A brainless, unhinged, impractical, childish git…

"…because it's not really very nice"

"…who is really ticking me off." Siri finished.

Obi-Wan looked her over resignedly. "Are you quite finished with your tantrum?"

Siri sniffed, scowling at him.

Obi-Wan fell back into his original position with satisfaction.

"Master Windu, can we please, _please_ get this over with?"

* * *

Hey, thank you so much to everyone who review last time. You guys make my world go 'round. :D I guess I will be continuing. :D

Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

"_WE ARE NOT_ LEAVING!"

_Anakin Skywalker was screaming, the wrath of him sending both enemies and comrades stumbling back from his presence. He was making the sickly, ragged noises of an animal being strangled…the heavy breaths and fine whines of hysteria being dragged from him at a most disquieting pace._

"_Master Skywalker…"_

"_FIND HIM!" he bellowed in the direction of the voice. Obi-Wan had to be here, he had to be here…there was no way he wasn't…where was the bond? Oh merciful Force, where was it?_

_The Padawan girl planted herself squarely in front of him and grabbed the neck of his outer tunic. "Damn you, Skywalker! Listen to me! LISTEN!"_

_Anakin roared, knocking her none too gently to the side. Nothing, nobody mattered right now, only the survival of his Master. He didn't have time to listen. If only he had paid heed to him. He could still hear the incomprehensible, flustered tones shouting over the chaos, the flurry of hand signals that spoke volumes on his situation. He should have known…he should have known his Master needed help…_

"_We don't have the time! HE'S DEAD, ANAKIN!"_

_No…no…no, he couldn't be…NO!_

" _I DON'T CARE WHAT SORT OF STATE HE'S IN! I WANT EVERY MAN EXAMINED AND EVERY FUCKING SHRAPNEL FRAGMENT OVERTURNED! IF, AND IF, FORCE FORBID IT, HE IS GONE, _I NEED TO SEE THE BODY!_"_

_He was blind to the angered facades, deaf to the furious protests. _

_By the Force, his Master was going to come home._

* * *

…………………………………………………………………

"It is all set, Senator." Bant said politely to Padme as the seven of them headed toward the mess hall for lunch. "We will be leaving tonight, if that does not too conflict with your schedule."

Padme nodded. "Not at all. Thank-you." She would have to com Threepio later and inform him of this new arrangement. He could then cancel those few meetings and consultations she had prearranged for the next few weeks and pack her some durable, concealing clothes. She honestly didn't know how long she was going to be able keep her pregnancy a secret now, even if she had been excruciatingly lucky so far. It was a phenomenon in itself that she had even made it out of the Council Chamber with both her and Anakin's limbs still securely attached. She guardedly assumed that was due to her husband's supposed shielding, and she thanked the Force a number of times that he had found her before Obi-Wan had taken her too far into the Temple.

Obi-Wan.

She glanced over at him, letting her gaze trace from his bent umber head to his trundling feet. She felt badly for this gentle man, her dearest friend. No one deserved treatment such as he had received. It was violence wielded in the basest of ways, a foul twilight rarely dredged up in mortals. She did not know what the circumstances had been, or whom it was that had done this to him, but she did know that she could not tolerate anything but for this certain individual to be brought to justice.

A strand of his normally orderly mane dangled limply in his vision, and he gave his head a small toss to clear it, freeing his elaborate, almost wildly beautiful ceremonial markings from the shadows of his hair and inclined skull. They trailed in white geometric patterns over his temples, cheeks, and neck- disappearing into the collar of his tunic to continue spawning over his chest, back and arms. From what she could gather, each carefully painted part of the design was meant to signify the three personal trials of life: the soul, the mind, and the body. As they were drawn, he had quietly renewed and altered his vows, kneeling elegantly as doable in front of the Masters as they regarded him solemnly.

Padme had thought these lengthy rituals fascinating, for she had never truly understood nor was privy to the innermost workings of her husband's adopted…. family, of sorts. It actually was quite pleasant to see something that would help her better understand Anakin's life.

When it was finished, the Council had all bowed to Obi-Wan as one, welcoming the newest member of their Council with broad smiles, handshakes, and dignified best wishes. Notwithstanding the somewhat forceful circumstances, it was still a happy occasion, and was treated as such. This was not a rank to sneer at. He had been chosen from hundreds and hundreds of talented, vigorous Jedi Knights and Masters for this ...the greatest honor a Jedi could be given.

Padme was glad for him.

She looked uncertainly over at the others. They had not really said anything besides a few more cheery congratulations since they had left the room with the sole exception of Siri, who had already made it well known to both them and the entire Temple that she disapproved of : 1.) Obi-Wan's clear lack of decent decision making skills, 2.) the Council's imprudence, and 3.) the general the matter on the whole

"Ridiculous!" she had blurted as soon as the doors had shut behind them. "Preposterous! I leave for thirteen months and I come back to complete inanity! I suppose that's what I should expect of those blinkered, non-sensicle rubbish bins. I knew the Council would screw up, but _really?_ _You_, Obi-Wan? You just let them run you over like an overweight nerf, I swear. You always have! What in the name of the heavens is _wrong_ with you? I cannot believe that you have finally reached _this_ level of obdurate idiocy!"

This was met with a few stony glares and exasperated smiles, but little else. Discouraged by the lack of response, she eventually had backed down, and now she clomped behind them with a sizable scowl and a continuous string of inaudible curses.

The silence dragged on.

Sensing Padme's confusion, Anakin jerked his head meaningfully at her, urging her to walk beside him. She gladly obeyed. "Um. So what's for lunch?" she asked cheerfully, trying to break the assumed ice and feeling bizarrely silly for it.

Mater Muln looked over his shoulder. I don't quite exactly know, Miss Amidala… Gundark gizzard and Nubian leeks stewed in hoi broth, I think? Or maybe that's tomorrow." He put on a painfully thoughtful expression and tapped his round, smooth chin. Bant rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'm pretty sure that's it. Does that suit your fancy?"

Padme stared at him, wordlessly debating whether or not to take him seriously. Jedi, at least from her experience, were not given easily to teasing. Maybe she _should_ have declined while she still had the chance.

Obi-Wan suddenly leaned toward her, sick, dulled eyes suddenly showing a hint of knowing sparkle. "He's teasing you. Please don't mind him, he really has a rather vulgar sense of humor. It's just sort of a typical cafeteria, buffet-like system. You just grab a tray and pick up what you want. It's the same kind of food every single day. Master Garen is just desperate for some sort of variety. It's been the same menu since Master Yoda was in the crèche."

Padme laughed and grinned good-humouredly at him. He winked back.

"Oh please, Kenobi, it's hardly that bad." Reeft suddenly snorted, crossing his arms.

"You think _shoe leather_ isn't that bad, Ree."

"Ooh, big talk coming from the man that liked muja juice on his dried grain cereal."

Obi-Wan gave a dignified sort of sniff. "I was six. And it was pretty blasted good, too, I'll have you know."

Anakin wrinkled his nose, a hint of a broad smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. "Uurgh, Master! That's disgusting."

"You're embarrassing the young one, Obi." Bant said mildly.

"So I see." Obi-Wan murmured as Anakin raised his brows at him, attempting to look stricken. "Well, no matter. He might as well get used to the idea. It's not as if I don't have a multiplicity of stories about him to tell…."

"Master!" Anakin gasped, rippled hand going to his breast. "You wouldn't!"

"I have to fortify your legacy, Anakin. It's for your own good."

Anakin's wide lips twitched. "That's your excuse?"

Obi-Wan grinned, reaching up weakly and ruffling his ex-Padawan's melichrous curls. "Why, yes. Like it?"

Anakin shrugged. "It passes."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"_I'm sorry to have left you today, Master."_

_It was night now, the vivid primrose of the sun buried beneath the plumbeous, sooty shades of black. Lights from a nearby menagerie of advertisements glared harshly through the un-tinted windows in stripes of ruddy purple, teal, and bright scarlet, stretching across the dusky room like demonic, stained fingers. Anakin's thin figure was silhouetted against the glare of one, bathing him in a halo of reddish light as he turned to observe his charge slumping heavily against the swell of his overstuffed linens. _

_He gave no reaction._

_His eyes were glassy and unfocused, the color of smalt. They could barely be seen for the unkempt mop of caramel hair tousled ever which-a-way on his head, and the umber roots were saturated with sweat. His pink lips were chapped, his neck was too willowy, and his normally nicely rounded cheekbones stood out far more starkly than they should. _

_At first glance, he most certainly looked dead, and the thought chilled Anakin as he slowly moved to sit on the bed. Sudden movements frightened Obi-Wan nowadays, and he had to take extra care to move with precision when in his Master's proximity. A failure to do this usually resulted in a trembling, recoiling man that he was firmly convinced he didn't know, and that…that was most unnerving of all. _

_His Master wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't respond to him. Look at him. Today had been the first time in two weeks that he had actually spoken his ex-Padawan's name, but that was only after trying to pull away from Anakin's unintentionally firm grip. When Anakin had tried to apologize, to soothe him, those damnably blank eyes had only blinked blearily for a few counts before drifting shut again, the man apparently only comforted by the hasty deduction of that particular discomfort. "An'kin, hurts…" he had whispered over and over before falling gradually back into unconsciousness. "Hurts."_

_He rarely spoke anymore…the pleas for reassurance, the screams and unbridled sobs of the initial days after his rescue slipping away to someplace inside his heart where no one but himself was permitted to go. When Anakin asked him questions, the man merely looked away in silence. The rare times when slumber eluded him, he would only stare out the windows at the steady traffic or gaze unseeingly at the few old holos adorning his monotonous walls, refusing to engage in any conversation._

_Anakin sighed, preparing to stand up and abscond the room. His Master was now staring at the coverlet, eyes tracing the paths of the seams. Anakin knew better than to expect a reply._

"_It's…It's okay, An'kin. I didn't mind it so much."_

_Anakin jumped in shock, head snapping quickly around again to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. The man opposite of him gasped, startled. His hands reflexively clenched the sheets and he gave a long exhalation, reticently watching his apprentice as if expecting to be struck._

_Anakin sighed again, mentally berating himself. Turning back his attentions, he reached for Obi-Wan's hand cautiously, clasping the skeletal fingers in his own. They curled almost impulsively around his palm. "What, Master?" he asked quietly, almost unsure that he had heard anything at all._

_Obi-Wan gazed back at him, remaining diffident. "I said its okay." he whispered._

He's speaking!_Anakin thought in a blissful astonishment. __"No, no it's not, Master. And I promise I won't do it again. It was wrong to abandon you here when I knew you needed me." _

_Obi-Wan shrugged, starting to relax, the smallest of cheerless smiles etched on his face. "M' sure you have more…more important things. Knight now, after all."_

_Anakin blinked. There suddenly was a sad, knowing sort of look in his eyes. Surely he didn't suspect…? Anakin hadn't been too obvious, had he? He shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan. Nothing is more important to me than your health right now. Remember that."_

_To this his Master said nothing, pearl-gray eyes turning back to his window. Anakin wondered a bit forlornly if Obi-Wan was trying to dismiss him again._

"_Master?"_

_Obi-Wan turned back to him, tilting his head. A few tiny bands of sweat twisted slowly down ashen temples. "Yes?"_

"_Do you want me to help you clean up before you sleep again?" It was one of the more objectionable jobs that taking care of his Master entailed, but he didn't mind too much if it meant Obi-Wan would get well faster. "I have to change your dressings, anyway…and your hair probably needs a good washing, by the looks of it."_

_Startled, Obi-Wan reached up and ran a hand through the afore- mentioned locks. He crinkled his nose at the sticky film of moisture. Nightmares and fever sweats had apparently conspired against him._

_Anakin smiled. "See? We can't have you looking like that. It surely won't attract the ladies."_

_Obi-Wan grunted indignantly, turning a faintly amused eye on his former Padawan. " I don't think I'm able to do that much anyways, Anakin."_

_Anakin grinned broadly, reveling. If only it was for a moment, the Master he knew best was back. "Oh, Master, such an attitude! I'm sure if you'd let them, females of all species would-"_

"_Anakin."_

"_Yes, Master?" Anakin asked pleasantly._

"_Don't. Just don't start."_

_He sighed playfully. "Well, alright, Master. If it pleases you. Now then…" He helped Obi-Wan sit up, groaning internally at the radiating heat he felt lingering on his former Master's body, seeping through his baggy white sleep clothes. "Oh, dear…we need to get you cooled. Master Luminara is going to kill me. " Making a one-man executive decision, he shoved his arms under the crook of the skeletal man's knees and around his shoulders._

"_Ow." Obi-Wan clenched his teeth forcefully as he was abruptly lifted and cradled to Anakin's broad chest. "Ani, what…?"_

"_Sssh, Master. It's fine."_

_Anakin made his way to the 'fresher with purpose, flicking on the light and hot water with a flippant hand. Obi-Wan jolted involuntarily at the sudden clamor, but Anakin patted his arm in reassurance, testing the balancing temperature before neatly rolling up his sleeves. _

* * *

_The bath was going far faster than expected, as Obi-Wan hadn't tried to put up a fight again. It had been nearly an epic struggle to get him to allow Anakin to remove his clothes and old bandages, and once that had been done, he had refused to actually get _into _the tub, holding a thin taupe towel around his bony hips and scowling, insisting that he could bathe _himself, _thank you very much, and it would do Anakin well to leave him to his privacy. _

_Anakin, however, had not been impressed, and after a good twenty minutes or more of bickering, the ex-Padawan had ultimately lost his patience, boldly picking the ailing man up by his waist and dumping him unceremoniously into the bubbly water. Obi-Wan was now fumingly irate, but he seemed to have calmed a fraction when Anakin untiringly ignored his grumbles of "What did I do to deserve…", and "Raised him better" and "Stuck with _him,_of all people!" He had even begun to drowse when Anakin started pouring hot water down his thin, nicked back and over his hair- the heat and caress relaxing and soothing him. _

"_Hey, wake up, Master."_

_His Master inhaled sharply, lifting his head from his bent knees and wrapped arms- a position he had stubbornly insisted on retaining in order to "protect" his modesty._

"_Anakin?" he rasped, wincing as Anakin scrubbed his scalp, scratching against the cuts and sores littering it. He squinted blearily at the identical bright lavender bottles standing in tandem on the edge of the bath; each one festooned with the words "Fresh n' Juicy Summer Fruit-A Delicious Burst of Muja in Every Dollop!"_

"_Almost done."_

_Obi-Wan paused, hissing as suds of the nauseatingly scented cleanser slipped into his eyes. "Why did you get four of the same shampoo, Anakin?"_

"_What?" Anakin's eyes rose confusedly and followed the line of Obi-Wan's watery-eyed gaze. "Oh. That wasn't me, Master, that was the Temple commissary. They've had a shortage of shampoo variety, and that was the only… aroma…. left. However, it's quite foul, if you haven't noticed, and they were practically flinging them at me. Had to get rid of them, I guess. I hadn't realized that I'd been shampoo- jipped until I used it." He sloshed some water thoughtfully into Obi-Wan's face, clearing the soap. Obi-Wan sputtered._

"_Oh…is that where you were today? Grocery shopping?" he asked thickly, rubbing his face roughly with his forearm._

_Anakin halted momentarily, heat flushing the back of his neck, and an image of a lovely, nymph –like face trickled across his mind._

"_Yes. Yes it was, Master." _

* * *

Padme slid her now bare tray on top of the others, smoothing her skirt to remove any crumbs. Lunch had gone as well as could be expected, the varieties of food she had cautiously sampled all fairly edible and substantially filling. Everyone had been agreeable and polite, and she felt it had been one of the most relaxing events she had attended in a long while. The first part of it, anyway. Well, if she excluded the fact that Master Obi-Wan could barely get a thing down without gagging or choking, the poor thing. The other Jedi had only looked politely unfazed and had sustained their conversations among themselves, most likely knowing that their comrade would not take rebuke too well in such a communal place. Passerby congratulated him and bowed their respects regarding his new status, the temporary tattoos on his pale flesh demanding a reverence he did not yet seem aware of. He thanked each one of them courteously and readily; his face kind and almost strained as he juggled that and trying to sip the thin nerf loin stew from a chipped chrome-green mug.

"Is your meal satisfactory, milady?" he had asked her gently, exhaling slowly in relief when Anakin, appallingly indifferent and Jedi-like on the surface, had started sending authoritative warning signals commanding the other Jedi to leave his pitiable ex-Master to his meal and to persist "respecting" him another time. "It's not much, but it's not too dreadful, is it?"

She smiled at him, cutting a small selection of her grilled fish from the rosy pink fillet and popping it into her mouth. "Oh, no! Delicious. This Mon Cal dish is really quite good."

Bant beamed at her from across the table.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, nodding. "I'm glad. Um…would it bother you if I were the one to go with you to the quartermaster after we eat?"

She had looked up at him again, question in her gaze. Why would she need to see the quartermaster? Threepio was bringing her clothes later…

"I don't see a problem with it, Obi-Wan, but…uh, why? I have acceptable garments. Surely I don't need more."

Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable, wincing as he took a slow sip of broth. "The-_ahem_-the Council sees it fit to outfit you in traditional Jedi garb for most of the trip, milady. You need to blend in with us, make you less of a target in the case of bounty hunters and assassins." He gave an unobtrusive, pained grunt, setting the mug down shakily and folding his hands over his midsection.

Liquid dread shot through her body, and she clenched her fork tightly. How in the name of the Force was she supposed to get out of this one? If she went they would fit her and oh gods, how would she explain the growing baby bump? Panicked thoughts were whirling uncontrollably through her head, and she bit her lip anxiously. Anakin was staring at his plate, and she knew he was quickly formulating some sort of reason to avoid this. "Master…"he abruptly started.

Obi-Wan looked over at him piercingly; his gilded blue eyes and the complicated beauty of his markings suddenly making him seem very fierce. "Yes, Anakin?"

"I think perhaps…." Her husband trailed off, looking directly into his partner's eyes. Obi-Wan looked back, and after a long moment of what seemed to be nothing, they both broke away, Anakin looking extremely shaken and Obi-Wan looking inexplicably sad.

"Never mind, Master." Her husband said firmly, looking down at his boiled tubers.

"That's fine, Anakin."

Padme had stared at her husband in shock, fuming. Some help he was being! What was going to happen when they couldn't find a tunic in her size?

Obi-Wan was looking at her again, and she smiled stiffly. "Oh, I see." she said simply. "Well, suppose that seems logical. No, I don't mind Master Kenobi."

The Master seemed relieved. He took another slow swallow.

"You know," a loud, irritated voice called from down the table. "…shouldn't a fellow _female_ go with her to get clothes? It's only appropriate."

Obi-Wan tilted his head a bit to look at the speaker. "I suppose that would be up to the Senator, Master Tachi. But regardless, I need to pick up new... boots, so for me, it would be no trouble."

Anakin glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. "_Boots_?" he mouthed at the Master.

Siri snorted, dabbing her lips daintily. "Well _regardless_ (she made a rather unnerving imitation of Obi-Wan's accent) of _that, _I think I should go. Does the Senator disagree?"

Padme shook her head in negation. Who kriffing _cared_, she was going to die anyway.

Stupid Anakin.

Obi-Wan inlined his head once. "Very well."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she followed the two Masters out of the hall later, her sentiment didn't cease in it's growth.

* * *

I know, I know! It's been a long time. Shame on me! I deserve to have mangos or bricks or croquet mallets thrown in my face, seriously! And I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chap. this time. I've already written the next chapter and it's pretty long, so...yup.

Please review!


End file.
